


Starfishes

by psicoarctic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psicoarctic/pseuds/psicoarctic
Summary: Jungwoo appreciates infinity things, impossible to reach, even if Doyoung's hand was by his side and with the heart beating fast in the chest. His existence was similar to the feel of a huge blue dimension: extremely beautiful and mysteriously.





	Starfishes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Estrelas-Do-Mar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490915) by Myself (cloud-9). 



> hello! this is a translation of my dowoo fanfic that was first written in Portuguese!   
> the message it's for all the hardworking people out there or that are stressed with college, please chill out a little bit and enjoy other things in life :]   
> thanks Clara for helping me out!

Doyoung stared at the storm outside the window, incredulous that, so strong that it was, it became kinda gloomy. It had been a week that summer nights stayed warm and clear, no signs of clouds in the sky, but the laws of nature had decided to go against their decisions and desires, exchanging their plans and T-shirts for a comfortable sweatshirt.

‘’It’s ok, hyung, we can see the stars another day’’ Jungwoo said, optimistic, with such a gentle touch on his shoulder that it barely seemed to be there, diverting his vision from the blurred window to the other eyes that shone without concern. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" He smiled.

It was not of Doyoung’s costume to spend his days — much less his nights — with Jungwoo. But when he did it, was like if there was no time barrier. It was unfamiliar, at least to the older Kim, how they ended up to the point of having the least intimacy of simply letting the world go and doing whatever it took at the moment. Jungwoo, despite being from a completely different department in college, —  from Linguistics to Physics — he always appeared by his side on the bus back home. From a gentle  _ 'good afternoon' _ to, little by little, questions about what song they started to share on headphones, the funny-looking blonde boy eventually became, strange as it sounds, an acquaintance full of unknowns.

There was this almost mysticism and calm that surrounded Jungwoo whenever he appeared in his field of vision or in his thoughts, which was an often case. Doyoung sometimes found himself, surprised, in the middle of his difficult accounts and work, wondering about the other Kim. He did not know if it was because of his voice tone that it resembled a summer breeze, his almost flawless optimism or his lack of talk about simple things, but beautiful when complexed, Doyoung had no idea because he simply seemed to float when Jungwoo was present, it was a strange sensation that did not seem to belong to the world in which he lived. Jungwoo was inevitable and unpredictable.

The exam’s week was extremely messy, it looks like as if stress took over the world and everything looked chaotic: the cars seemed to run faster and the horns sounded louder than usual. Doyoung was visible, over the course of the week, detonated. His dark circles were deep and his dialogs increasingly turning short and rude, pushing away his common personality more and more. It was when Jungwoo decided to push him out of the library to do something that, in reality, did not matter. 

Jungwoo had often said that he would love to go out and look at the stars when the time was available, and when Doyoung always questioned why, it was only a question about curiosity and beauty. The farthest he had expressed himself over it was of liking the idea of immensity. Doyoung did not question much, because the small smile and the gleam in the Jungwoo’s eyes were simply convictions to actually do whatever he wanted.

However, after a short coffee break in the campus and a little touch of hands that made them both blush, the rain cut the sky without compassion, just like their the plans.

‘’I don’t think it’s a good idea to go out in this rain’’ Doyoung replied with a kind smile, he didn’t want to let the other boy down ‘’I didn’t bring my umbrella or something like that.’’

‘’You’re too funny sometimes’’ Jungwoo laughed lightly, settling into his yellow sweatshirt that contrasted adorable against the red on his face because of the cold, hiding it with his hood. ‘’We usually don’t plan anything, it will not be now that we’re going to’’ gently, causing chills and butterflies on Doyoung's stomach, he tucked the black wires into the hood of his gray sweatshirt. ‘’You can act like you’re made of sugar and go back to the stuff that is making you mad, or you can go out of here with me.’’

The weak yellow lights along with the low music flowing through the environment left Doyoung extremely intoxicated with Jungwoo and his lack of concern; how his backpack was always on his back, and his ability not to give a damn whatsoever, having the determination to run the world with Doyoung without a second thought, even if he ended up on the edge, he would probably jump out of curiosity. Doyoung has never been too much to venture or enjoy the time out there, and Jungwoo never had to convinced him to do it, however, he never saw himself in a situation where he returned for a lonely day without the boy.

“Ok, I trust you” admitted, looking to his own feet trying to not feel embarrassed when he looked to the joy he had caused with little words.

“Great”. Jungwoo smiled cheerful, with a little feeling of anxiety passing in his vessels, leaving a small tip on the coffee place table. “Let's go”. Unexpectedly, he held Doyoung’s hand, pulling it them out into the street.

The shock of the cold strong water was like a shot in the body of the two students. The icy wind was like a knife cutting their skins, but it was just a confirmation that life was running in their veins. Jungwoo was fast, without fear of sliding down the completely empty street, letting the mother nature do her work and take off his breath, wet his hair and clothes, spoil his sneakers and backpack. It was the best feeling of the world: feel free.

“Jungwoo, wait!” Doyoung shouted breathlessly. ‘’ My projects!’’

Jungwoo took a long breath, looking to the empty bus station, pulling faster the other Kim along with him under the sunroom. Both of their chests went up and down quickly, Doyoung, a little bit sedentary, held on both his knees, putting the backpack soaked carefully in the bank. Jungwoo was tired, but he didn't stop showing a mockery smile that suggested something; The one he gave when he was full of ideas and certainties. 

“What?” He saw the youngest opening his backpack, removing the partially wrinkled and damp documents, some totally wet.

“Well, I think it’s the endgame for them” With both hands, he held the documents, his expression showed pit, but at the same time, fun. “was it something important?”

Doyoung had a bad habit of being attached to the things that involved his pride, such that made him an accumulator. Since the first period kept carefully his works or most important notes safe, even if they're already delivered or into the grading system. It was a way to reward himself later, remind the effort and time he spent on things that added acknowledge at the time, and now all of them were there in the shaky and wet hands of someone who moved too much with his thoughts. It was pure addiction.

“So, it’s not” Jungwoo deduced by the face silly standing in his front and by the knowledge of how Doyoung, terribly, worked. “Take it.”  he gave to him partially half of the papers in his hand, rolling eyes due to the clearly other's puzzled expression. Doyoung always was tremendously confused with him, but Jungwoo had no idea how unpredictable he was: for him, all minds worked equally.

The lights street were subtle, however, with reflection in some pools and small beams of water that fell through the whole street below, everything seemed like a beautiful festival. There was no one, the shops were closed and just the little sound coming of the impact of rain against the floor, of the thunder that gently appeared in the sky from time to time, and from the little trade that worked nearby were present. At that fraction of second that Kim Jungwoo put himself back in the rain and discharged all the works in the air, only he existed. 

The leaves flew and, in a short time that passed slowly deep inside Doyoung's head, they fragmented before even reaching the ground, reducing nothing. There weren't more scribbles of theories, sleepless nights and his variations of note that went from 9 to 10; they simply became nothing when thrown by the delicate fingers full of euphoria.

It was liberating, it seemed liberating: it was tempting. It was the way Jungwoo always communicated, and Doyoung never left him alone. 

With the lights of the traffic light turning green and the wind got stronger, without uncertain steps or thinking afraid, Doyoung felt again the chill of the city weigh on his shoulders, being relaxed, also throwing the papers to where the others previously were, making it say goodbye together. His eyes closed and, with a sigh, he turned to other Kim. He exudes pride and some other strange feeling he couldn't describe, but that made chills down his spine.

Jungwoo gazed Doyoung smiling, and with a certain oath, he only could describe how much he had the feeling of home. Seeing Kim Doyoung smile and laugh in a silly, clumsy way, it was like being embraced by all the good things in the world. It was all so contagious that made both of them look crazy in the middle of the drenched wire, laughing to the nowhere, just a good liberty sensation.

Doyoung looked like a curious kid when it comes to being about the world, stretching his hands to feel the dripping at the fingertips, looking up to feel the hairs sticking to the face, feeling the rain and nothing else. 

Jungwoo thought he was so wonderful that the least he could do was admire and do the same

“Thanks, Woo” signed, speaking in a tone enough for the boy next to him to hear and no one else. as if it were a little code.

Deliberately, Doyoung face started becoming hot and it was like if a shook was passing by his body, locking it in scary and an irrational surprise. Jungwoo hands were plains in his cheeks, comfortable in his waist, and his eyes were like a part of the rainfall. He had him on his arms and, even he wanted, Doyoung couldn't escape. 

Not even the water that fell from the sky could intrude into the little space between them, much less the oxygen that seemed to be lacking every second. The orbs of the youngest were like a black ocean, and his mouth as a place that would love to sail, even with the fear of endless immensity. Touching it gently was like an easy way to find out.

Doyoung really wanted to ask if he could do it, he wanted to make 1001 questions before of it all by pure insecurity, his thumb trembled lightly in the lower lip of the other boy and his heart beating so slowly in the chest looked like it would transcending the boundaries at any moment. But when Kim's eyes were slowly closing in his direction, it was all the necessary consent to accomplish his only wish: have Jungwoo there, with him, in the rain, in a kiss. 

There wasn't silence at the end of a tiring night that surpassed the rhythmic beat of the blond Kim, who mingled with the droplets on the duffel of his backpack and with Doyoung's sweet breath, which reminded him of cappuccino, so surrounding that it prevented his body to feel the rain cease and an annoying cold invading his pores when everything seemed so challenging, passionate and warm. His senses, in a single focus, couldn't notice the atmosphere and much less gravity, and even with millimeters to accomplish the only thing that has been in his head for months, a fright made him fall in Doyoung’s arms.

With now, impressively, the few raindrops that fall, a vast jet of water who reached because of a car that passed at a full high speed, frozing Doyoung’s nerves and made him almost fall down to the ground with Jungwoo, and this just didn't happen because the other loud laughter and the warmth of his body were enough to keep his trembling legs from nervousness in place. Jungwoo was contagious, making him laugh as loud as before in the storm. Both were embarrassed and they wouldn't know if the blush on their noses and cheeks were the cause of a possible cold coming or by the mess of the moment, however, was a confirmation of a mutual feeling. 

Jungwoo signed deep, saving the laughter and showing the most life-filled smile he had ever given.

“If you want, I know where we can see the stars”   
  


**[...]**   
  


Considering it was summer, the weather began to heat up after the storm. The streets returned to their rhythm even though they did it lethargically, the number of people began to go back to being somewhat suffocating, but this seemed minimal while accompanying Jungwoo into a gallery using his flamboyants and noisy keychains in the backpack to not get lost, like a signal.

After the moment that still made Doyoung's heartbeat so much to the point of hurting and putting the shame up to his pores, everything was like a white blur and he couldn’t dispute or question where the other Kim would take him to look at the stars, cause even without the rain there were so many clouds in the sky that were hard to count than the white points that wandered universe above. In his point of view, Jungwoo seemed too calm for a situation that messes with your head, it was as if anything had happened and he simply continue to live in his own little world, he looked like if he didn’t notice how anxious Doyoung was walking, with the eyes looking at the floor and a hand steady in the other sweatshirt for fear to hold the hand that was near to him. The oldest was a complete and walking mess.

Even with an unbeatable pose, Jungwoo was only trying to hold the reins of a probable breakdown. It wasn't like if he didn't fall in love before or get involved in more complicated situations to deal with. However, it was nothing to compare to something so pure that it came to leave his legs soft and his notion of the path brief, even if he perceived that path at least three times a month. The people that were passing by his side were like unknow figures in his racing heart, with hands tingle with the sensation of Doyoung’s ones inside his sweatshirt pocket, unusefully trying to warm himself by holding his, equally cold.

“I think we’ll get the flu”. The Kim with black hair said a little bit stressed, what makes his expression totally adorable.

“I can’t disagree with you.” Jungwoo recognized that weren’t any optimistic exits.  “Although, nothing that a little care won't solve.” Smiled, gently squeezing Doyoung's hand over himself’s.

“Shouldn’t we come back?” Doyoung said a little bit shy, unsure. Trying to dodge the moment that ended up agitating too much with his head. 

"We’re almost there”. The youngest laughed, facing the other who appeared totally confused. “Did you know how adorable you’re when abashed? It's almost addictive to leave you like this.”

And Jungwoo laughed even louder when the Kim practically cursed, not knowing what to do with his hands or face — that he probably wanted to bury in the asphalt —, moving away minimally to cross his arms and heat his body itself. It turned out that Jungwoo always brought him back, intertwining his arm like a minimum apology, even if wasn't sincere because Doyoung really didn't need one. Minimally, with a little shame to admit, he liked to be made a fool sometimes.

The clouds still stout in the sky as they crossed more and more irregular streets that were constituted of several puddles, their sneakers were like having a small seaside on tiptoes. The temperature seemed to start falling down again every second that passed by and maybe was because of the breeze that would join the water in their bodies or by the rain that would clearly begin again. The oldest greatest questioning was how they would see the stars.

With the wind dancing between the trees and the melody of the cars getting less chaotic, it took a while for Doyoung to notice where they had ended, now with less rush in his footsteps, strolling slowly with the other Kim by his side. He was distracted to the point of not noticing the signs, the small tickets stocked too well in the other's pockets to the point of not wetting, and then the ambiance. First, they passed through a dark tunnel, so silent to the point of the only remarkable noise being was their deregulated breaths and the rubber shoes, there were no people, neither the front or the back, totally empty.

Jungwoo always liked the feeling of entering the aquarium, especially when after the darkness, a whole new blue world reflected on the walls. floor and in other places with any other color that absorbed it, filling his vision almost like magic. His heart beat regularly and everything seemed peaceful, easier to breathe. His footsteps were almost automatic, as did his eyes as they accompanied any flow of life that was there in front of him, following the small fish and turtles, even slowly. It was like an eternal surprise independent of how many times he faced the landscape on the natural immense screen in front of him.

Doyoung held his breath while observing Jungwoo in the distance with bright lost eyes. In all his sincerity, his greatest will was to kiss him at that moment. But he only held hands in the backpack and accompanied the youngest, marveled.

“This is where I wanted, a long time ago, to bring you” he muttered, not looking the elder one in the eyes, sitting on the floor near the thick layer of glass separating him from the ocean. 

Carefully, a little absented-mind by the blue image ahead of him, Doyoung withdrew his backpack and sat next to the other.

“I usually come here a lot, especially after the exam’s week” continued.” Isn't it beautiful?” asked, excited, smiling and finally turning his face to Doyoung, realizing how absorbed he was with the bluish immensity in front of him. 

"I think so," nodded, with a smile closed on his face. "It would be lying if I say that it is _incredible_ , I do not understand your enthusiasm in this sense, but I can see a little bit of the why” Doyoung face the front again, watching a set of colorful fish without haste in a whirlwind, washing the landscape.

“True” Jungwoo signed, fixing his posture so that he could see better. “Perhaps, appreciating you’ll understand”. 

Doyoung laughed internally, he understood that it was a caring and indirect way to be quiet for a moment and enjoy the silence, even though by the time, there were more people and children around. He didn't know what to think about it, _or maybe he was thinking too much_ , but Doyoung truly envied Jungwoo's ability to know how to admire the little details of things or to make them into something much bigger, because all he could feel at the time was too much… superficial. 

The black haired Kim never had a chance to go to the beach often, but it wasn't like it made a difference; his interest was minimal. The sea was never a curiosity, used to see the fishes and the rest of what was in there in his biology books. Once, he took even the risky to create a fish in his aquarium, but in his perspective, it was just another part of his life, not an object of art or something personal. It was just the sea, simple. 

The tranquillity was remarkable, as much as it had a lot of life in that marine ensemble, it wasn't chaotic. It was hypnotizing the locomotion of the shoal that had passed before his arrival, almost choreographed, along with a big stingray that he found adorable. There were huge turtles — one of the animals that really fascinated Doyoung, the longevity and, in a subjective way, calm, was something that puzzled him. It was exceptional and clear why Jungwoo looked so enchanted, it was easy to get lost over there, to think of nothing and to worry about the most futile of things, even if the boy who aroused his head and his heart were literally inches from his body and his big worries a few kilometers away.

“Woo” called, gently, breaking the silence that lasted a few minutes.” I don't complain about us being here, but what does this have to do with the stars?” questioned, really in doubt.   
  
Jungwoo laughed softly. ‘’There, the sea also has stars.’’ pointed, in the background, to some rocks.   
  
“Oh. “Doyoung got surprised, after forcing his view a little bit, with the starfishes resting in the environment almost as a minimum decoration. He allowed himself to smile soon as he recognized that blonde boy was really the most adorable thing that had come into his life.   
  
“You're terrible at noticing details," he laughed, sitting again with his legs crossed and getting closer to Doyoung, as if he was going to tell him a kind of secret, acting like a little anxious child, leaning both shoulders together. “Did you know that there is not much difference between the space and the sea?”   
  
“Well, I guess the fact that one is miles above us and another is miles below doesn't make me believe much in you.” Doyoung always liked to contradict Jungwoo's ideas since the first day they met, it was a force of habit for his rationality to impose on any idea that seemed surreal or out of the ordinary goal. It was somewhat comfortable to confront each other, just pulling out more and more words that they would like to hear from each other.   
  
“You would have a point if I touched in a real and concrete fact ” Jungwoo rolled his eyes, smiling a little bit, sighing.   
  
He looked into Doyoung's eyes a little before continuing.   
  
“It's not like we know everything from the sea, just like space, so it must be very easy to get lost. It's strangely fascinating the idea that this is inside our world but seeing the sea like this... I feel like on another planet, a place we've never found. It’s not infinite like the universe, but it feels like as if it’s. There are things that we have never found and will never find and, honestly, I believe that it is not even worth it, I like a mystery.” He embraced his own knees, looking even higher, where the sun didn't hit that time, but it was bright. “It's another world, Doyoung, and sometimes I get tired of ours. I like to get lost, especially in a beautiful place like this. I've never been in space, but that must be the feeling of being there, forgetting everything we've known so far.” He swallowed dry, his tone became even sweeter and lower with every word he said until he became totally absorbed where his mind was finally traveling.

  
If Jungwoo believed in stars at sea, Doyoung believed in them in his eyes. The way he gave him a beat of reality was different, the kind that hit his chest and dried his throat, bringing anxiety not so comfortable in his ego, but true enough to accept. He wanted to understand how Jungwoo could be so unique, intelligent and subjective, but would lose the grace to understand one of the reasons that made him fall so deeply in love with the weird boy, totally lost and naive. It was the way he spoke, of how the blue was absorbed into his skin, his fingers gently touching the glass: simply ethereal. Maybe Kim Jungwoo was kind of his ocean of hard times, even if Doyoung wished their time was longer than that.   
  
“Damn Jungwoo” he murmured, drawing attention that he wouldn’t like to have stolen.   
  
Doyoung had water in his eyes, split lips and the tip of his nose and cheeks painted in red, his chest going up and down fast. His fingers were now warm and gently touched his hands, climbing up with the highest of cares to the back of his neck, taking away Jungwoo’s air, his concentration.

“What?” was such a low question that only both could hear and not even the gap between the minimum of both lips could intrude, even the alternate looks between the eyes and the mouths seemed anything but discreet at the time.

“It's terribly cliché what I'm going to say now.” he fixed his body even closer, not caring if there was someone in the nearness watching. “but it's impossible not to fall in love with you.”

Jungwoo's reddish tone took over his face and it was one of the few times that Doyoung managed to make him totally shy to the point where he couldn't contain his smile. The blond boy's fingers then gently touched his face, as if it were made of porcelain, skirting around his cheekbones, his tired dark circles, the fluffy tip of his nose. Doyoung was beautiful, simply beautiful to the point of taking his feet off the ground, making new questions in his head and taking his time, which was difficult for someone to do it in Jungwoo’s life. He was just special.

“If you really listen to what I say regularly, I don't think this is a cliché," Doyoung sighed, feeling the butterflies in his stomach as the began of running fingers into the behind of his neck, the fingers gently into his jaw, passing to his chin. “Want to hear the most cliché thing of the century?”

“Maybe you'll get over it later, I'm sure” they both laughed quietly because maybe it was true.

“Doyoung, I really like you.” Jungwoo was reluctant for a moment, not that he was uncertain about what he said, but because maybe he was being too stupid. “ I really love you.’’

Doyoung wasn't much of a believer in unattainable things, but ever since Kim showed up with his laces untied at the bus stop, asking what time was it because  he had dropped his own cell phone in the cup of coffee accidentally, it was like things were more alive and funny since then, more beautiful, and every time he gets lost on him —  maybe a little like getting lost in the ocean — Jungwoo seemed too far away for his little intellect, but apparently now he had him in his hands.

“I also do” Doyoung laughed nervously, and Jungwoo laughed at the little panic that was visible in the older Kim's pores, but with an awareness that his feelings were really genuine. It made his hands tremble and his chest warm, it was a great drug to be in love. 

There wasn’t the need for a ceremony, but kissing Doyoung for the first time was like losing all the senses for a second, having the air stolen and hands out of control. Jungwoo tasted like a child's candy, smelled like rain and had the comfort of home, it was like having the greatest love on his lips, it was like never having kissed before, it was like forgetting everything he ever knew. Having his waist caressed at the same time that his lips spread to a little more of what they had created made his skin shiver, made Doyoung become the owner of his favorite touch.

The existence of both at the time —  and in others that would follow through —  was similar to the feeling of sense in an infinite blue or black immensity. It was a mystery what Jungwoo would come to say or Doyoung would do, but it would definitely be intriguing and beautiful. Maybe there were lots of jobs, stress and coffee cups on Doyoung's table, that was no doubt, but it was nice to have Jungwoo then, as his home.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked hh sorry any English mistake,, and please don't throw paper on the streets let's save mother nature and don't die in 10 years :DD... they don't disintegrate as they did on my fic man  
> if you want to follow me on twitter please don't hesitate, my user it's 'dawnhyuck'


End file.
